Currently, many measuring devices are known which use the combination of a leveling mechanism and an angular protractor for purposes of setting particular tools or structural members at a desired angle during construction or repair operations. Such measuring devices as currently known however, possess certain inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall utility. Foremost of these deficiencies is the total unsuitability of these measuring devices for rapid attachment to or removal from those tools or structural members with which the device is to be utilized for leveling purposes. Additionally, many such devices are adapted to be used only with tools or structural members having particular outer surface configurations and/or which are constructed from particular materials (i.e. wood, metal, etc.). Another deficiency of these devices relates to the complexity of their construction and method of operation. In this respect, often times an individual must possess special skills or be given special instruction to properly utilize the device. Thus, in many instances individuals are discouraged from using such devices due to the time, complexity and difficulty typically associated with their use.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the art for a leveling device which may be used for obtaining precise angular orientation and directional control of various tools or other objects typically used in construction or repair operations, wherein the leveling device is suitable for rapid attachment to or removal from the object with which it is used and is relatively simple to operate.